Ace Mcfly
Ace Mcfly, 22, is formerly a member of Pro Wrestling Honor and Pro Wrestling FIRE. He is the self-proclaimed "Self Loving, Face Shoving, Retro King of The 80s." He currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. However, he bills himself from Hill Valley, a reference to Back To The Future. =Early Life= Adam "Ace" Mcfly was born on July 28, 1987, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. After growing up in a home in which both his father and older brother watched wrestling, Adam became addicted to it. Idolizing the big time stars of the early 90s and late 80s, Adam became obsessed with watching, learning about, and practicing professional wrestling. At the age of 9, his father had invested in a trampoline, and as a result, Adam performed daily matches along with his brother and friends in front of family members. However, after age 13, Adam fell out of wrestling and began to watch typical 80s movies and listening to 80s music, mainly New Wave. This replaced his obsession with wrestling, and continued to the age of 17. On his 18th birthday, Adam's father revealed that he had paid for Adam to enter wrestling school and begin training with his brother. His brother eventually lost passion for wrestling, but Adam's passion only reignited. He ended up graduating at 19, but traveled to another school to learn more. At age 22, Adam gave up training and applied for a spot on the newly found Pro Wrestling Honor roster. He was accepted and donned his nickname Ace, and the gimmick of numerous 1980s era stereotypes. =Pro Wrestling Honor= On February 26, 2009, Ace released a promo in the form of a spoof of the 80s "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" movie. The promo got numerous fans talking about the newly signed wrestler. Ace addressed his opponent, origin and involuntary lack of involvement in the PWH Mid-Atlantic Heritage Championship tournament. The lack of involvement in the tournament had concerned Ace to a point that he pleaded to PWH management to let him in. On March 5, 2009, Ace Mcfly debuted in an opener match against veteran Tiger Claw, which he would win via countout. The following week he would face Danny D'Amour. After a week of fierce promos, Ace managed to pull out the win via roll-up. At PWH's first ever supercard, Age of Honor, Ace would go up against Johnny Dalton in a singles match. =Pro Wrestling FIRE= Around the same time that Ace became a full-time member of the PWH roster, he also joined it's sister promotion Pro Wrestling FIRE. His first appearance was in an interview on PWF's weekly Internet show, on March 1, 2009. In this interview, he questioned the pride of the company, noting that the main champion at the time, Reck Maverick, was a ninja. This enraged Ace, due to his love for the old way of wrestling. Reck specialized in the high flying style, which was exactly what Ace strayed from. On March 8, Ace would face relative newcomer and fellow PWH roster member, Camel Alive in single's competition. Camel was forced to tap out after Ace hit the 88 MPH and Rubik's Cube. Later that day, it was announced that in response to Ace's comments about Reck Maverick, that on the March 15th show, Ace would go one-on-one with the world champion. After a hard fought match, Reck eventually pulled out the win. However, after the match, The Chi-Town Hitmen would hit the ring and lay out Ace Mcfly with Jack Benevolence watching from the back. Reck stood by and watched, without helping Ace, even though he was regarded as a hero. Wrestling Facts *'Theme Songs' :*"Don't Stop Believing" By Journey (2010) :*"Take On Me" By A-Ha (Current) :*'Signature Moves and Finishers' :*“The Rubiks Cube” (Standing guillotine lock.) :*“A Winner is You!” (Modified Tiger Driver, Preceded by “No Future”) :*“Make Like a Tree, And Get Outta Here” (Lifting DDT, or Impaler DDT) :*“Nobody Put’s Baby In The Corner” (Corner dropkick) :*“No Future” (High Kick to The Face. Followed up by “A Winner is You”) :*“The New Wave” (Atomic Leg drop) :*“88 MPH” (Spear) *'Common Moves' :*Chop :*German Suplex :*Clothesline :*Dropkick :*Snapmare into Chin lock :*Sharpshooter :*DDT :*Stunner :*Running Crossbody :*Shining Wizard :*European Uppercut :*Gut Wrench :*Bull Dog :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Cross face :*Suplex :*Camel Clutch :*Cobra Clutch :*Abdominal Stretch :*Double Underhook Backbreaker Trivia :* "A Winner Is You!" is a quote from the 1986 NES Pro Wrestling Game, as a result of bad translation.. :* "Make Like A Tree And Get Out Of Here" is a quote from "Back To The Future." :* "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" is a quote from "Dirty Dancing." :* "No Future" is a quote used by numerous 80s Punk icons, such as The Sex Pistols and Billy Idol :* "88 MPH" is what speed the car needed to get to in order to time travel in "Back To The Future" :* “Now you know... And knowing is half the battle...” A frequent end to Ace's promos, is the line that usually closed the original G.I. Joe animated series. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Pennsylvania Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania